¿EL FIN?
by Janis O.x
Summary: Todo parecía indicar que no había escapatoria. Los alrededores eran destruidos, los invasores no tenían piedad y Naruto era buscado. Lo único que sabía, era que tenía que encontrarlo... ¿Que estaba sucediendo? y... ¿Por qué buscaban al Uzumaki? Naru-Hina


**Aclaración:**

 **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **¿EL FIN?**

Tenía que correr. Debía correr lo más rápido que me daban las piernas. Tenía que encontrarlo…

No contaba con una idea muy clara de lo que sucedía, la gente corría de un lado a otro, huían. Huían de la destrucción. Hombres encapuchados de negro con rojo recorrían la aldea, saqueaban y destruían lo que encontraban a su paso. Mi familia se había ido. Pero yo no había podido ir con ellos. Tenía que buscarlo a él. Debía encontrarlo, saber que estaba bien y a salvo.

Una carreta paso tan rápido que me arrojo lejos del camino, me levante antes de que caballos, temerosos y sin jinete me pisotearan. Ni siquiera sentía el dolor que debía tener por los golpes y la caía, necesitaba verlo, corrí, seguí corriendo. Hasta que lo encontré.

—¡Hinata! —Me grito. Tomo de mi mano y me jalo a él para estrecharme en un abrazo fuerte. —Pensé que no te encontraría.

—Nar…

Gritos interrumpieron mi respuesta y nuestro abrazo, comenzamos a correr una vez más, esta vez juntos, nuestras manos unidas.

El caos no se terminaba, la gente lloraba, gritaba y seguían pretendiendo huir.

Cinco encapuchados vinieron en nuestra dirección. Naruto me miro con miedo. Sabía lo que pretendía hacer. Lo sabía, y no podía pedirle que no lo hiciera, no podía pedirle que actuara diferente. Ese era el camino que debíamos tomar, no había otro.

Saltamos el acantilado. Tomados de la mano y sin mirar atrás.

La caída fue tan espantosa como eterna. El golpe con el que nos recibió el rio fue duro, pero era tanto el asombro de seguir viva que no le tome importancia. En algún momento había soltado la mano de Naruto. Le llame y busque cerca de mí.

Apareció poco después, nadamos hasta estar juntos de nuevo. Los encapuchados nos miraban desde lo alto. No nos perdían de vista. Por primera vez, sentí lo helada del agua, Dios, ni siquiera había reparado en la nieve que nos rodeaba, de milagro el rio no estaba congelado.

Naruto me guio y me ayudo a llegar a la orilla, para este momento, mis movimientos se estaban entorpeciendo por el dolor, y el frío.

—Aquí. Debemos ocultarnos, tú no estás en condiciones de correr. —Me dijo como una súplica, pidiéndome con sus ojos azules, como el rio del que acabábamos de salir, que no le rebatiera, que por una vez, no le llevara la contraría.

Entre sin rechistar a donde me decía. Era un hueco. Un espacio que había entre la montaña y los árboles. Cubrió los mismos de nieve y con ellos nos cubrió a nosotros.

Naruto. Mi amor. Mi único amor. Todo en mi me decía, que no podía ser la última vez que lo viera. No podía ser ese, nuestro último momento juntos. Acaricie su mejilla y me acerque a él, lo abrace tan fuerte. Tanto que me dolía hacerlo, pero no quería alejarlo, lo necesitaba, necesitaba de mi amor.

El, hizo un esfuerzo por separarme un poco, me miro a los ojos y me dijo. —Te amo. Te amo Hinata Hyuuga. Te amare para siempre.

Quise decirle que no. Que no dijera eso. Ni siquiera podía sentirme feliz de escucharle decir por vez primera, lo que tanto había esperado. No podía estarse despidiendo de mí. Teníamos que seguir juntos.

Antes de que pudiera responderle nada unió sus labios a los míos. Que sensación más extraña. Por un lado me sentí dichosa, tan feliz que podía morirme ahí mismo y por otro lado, sentía que ese no podía ser el final. No podíamos terminar con eso. Solo con un beso de amor.

Nos separamos al escuchar ruido. Me aferre a Naruto, no lo dejaría, no dejaría que se lo llevaran.

Cuando quitaron el parche de nieve que cubría los árboles que nos guardaban no cupe en mi asombro. ¿Qué era eso?

¿Gigantes?

Sentí tanto miedo.

—¡No! No permitiré que se lo lleven.

—Tranquila. —Naruto me apretó más a él. —Ellos son amigos.

Mire nuevamente a esos seres extraños y enormes.

—Venimos a ayudarlos.

Tal cual, nos levantaron del piso con sus manos y nos guardaron en sus bolsillos.

Caminaron escondidos entre los árboles y las montañas, Sucedía algo extraño con ellos, podía aparecer y desaparecer a gusto, por lo que aun siendo enormes, pasaban desapercibidos del ojo humano normal.

No supe cuánto tiempo paso, aunque parecían días, cuando asome mi cabeza por la orilla del bolsillo gigante, pude ver una puerta grandisima, más grande aún que los seres extraños que nos llevaban, tan grande que podía verla, aun cuanto faltaba una buena distancia para llegar.

Naruto platicaba con uno de ellos. Decía cosas, que para mí, no tenían ningún sentido. Yo ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de ellos…

—¿Entonces es el final? ¿El final de todo? —Naruto preguntaba, totalmente ausente…

—Eso parece muchacho. Nos lo ha dicho el Gran Honorable Vejestorio.

—¿Y ellos, quienes eran? —Pregunte yo. —¿Por que buscaban a Naruto?

Mi rubio pareció salir de su ensoñación y giro a verme. —Hinata… —Intento sonreírme y no dijo más.

El ser gigante no me respondió nada, después de ser conscientes de mi presencia, guardaron silencio el resto del camino.

Al cruzar la puerta del lugar, fuimos recibidos por el habiente cálido del lugar, había muchos más gigantes, todos de colores y formas similares pero diferentes a la vez. Fui colocada en una repisa muy rudimentaria, Naruto a lado de mí.

Nos ofrecieron para comer, un guisado viscoso y verde, no me importo el sabor, lo devoré en cuanto llego a mí, moría de hambre.

Pasamos ahí la noche. Teníamos que descansar.

Aún tenía los ojos cerrados cuando escuche unos golpes fuertes y algunos gritos. Hombres enojados, parecía ser.

Alguien comenzó a mover el pequeño espacio lleno de algodón, en donde nos habíamos acostado.

—Naruto, tienen que irse… Te han venido a buscar aquí, los desviamos lo suficiente. Pero ya no puedes estar en este lugar. Es peligroso.

Quise abrir los ojos. Quise levantarme rápido y preguntar, saciarme de todas las respuestas que pudiera.

—Hina… Hinata. Es hora de levantarse amor. Vamos, despierta.

Gire mi rostro y vi los ojos de Naruto, felices y risueños. Su cara estaba muy cerca de mi rostro.

—Creo que ya es algo tarde… —Me sonrió y beso rápidamente. —Corre. —susurro.

Cuando se alejó de mí, vi mi habitación. La luz se filtraba por la ventana, como todos los días. Solo había sido un sueño. Uno muy feo, pero un sueño. Estaba con Naruto, y estábamos bien, no debía correr, no tenía que esconderme.

Esperen… ¡Sí debía correr!

Se me había hecho tarde para salir a trabajar.

—¡Naruto! Es tardísimo.

—Eso dije amoooor. ¡Corre!

 **| ¿ ? |**


End file.
